Silent Treachery
Silent Treachery is the fourth episode of the twentieth season and 204th overall in Ninjago. It aired on January 17, 2020 in the US. Description One person from the Ninja Alliance betrays the rest and joins The Dimension Hopper and Orion. Episode Transcript (Everyone goes to Earth-101) Wu (Earth-101) '- What is the meaning of this? '''Cole (Earth-101) '- The Crisis? With the Dimension Hopper... '''Wu (Earth-101) - I told you not to worry about that! And how did you get all these other ninja? Nya (Earth-77) '''- Our Wu told us not to put off till tomorrow what can be done today! (Earth 101 Wu leaves) '''Jay (Earth-77) - No offense Nya but all their Wu's have told them that. Amaru - Hey you! Cole from this Earth... How did you get that power to travel across the Multiverse? Cole (Earth-101) - The Crystal of University? It was an accident but I'm glad I got it. I only have it for a month. Amaru - And where is this Crystal? Cole (Earth-101) - It could be anywhere, it appears in any earth at anytime. I touched it while facing the Dimension Hopper. Amaru - Whats that!! (They see the crystal of university) Lloyd (Earth-30) - Its the Crystal of University! Amaru - Wait! (creates anti elemental gloves) (holds crystal of university) Amaru - This works well! Jay (Earth-77) - Yes!! Khessa - Hmm... Masami - Guys, be warned... The Crystal of University moves through the multiverse on its own at very random unexpected times... But with those Anti Elemental gloves, it won't be able to! Haru - We should put it in a glass case, or lazer case, protected by those gloves! (Amaru places it in a glass case surrounded by the gloves) Cole (Earth-101) - This is perfect! Orion and the Dimension Hopper won't be able to get this! (At night, Amaru walks up to the Crystal in the living room of the monastery) (Khessa wakes up) Khessa - What are you doing? Amaru - Uhh... (Amaru puts a spell on Khessa and she passes out) (Amaru grabs the crystal of university and goes to Earth-312) (In the morning) Kai (Earth-101) - WHAT HAPPENED! (Kai looks at the crystal of university case, the gloves and the crystal are missing, with Khessa passed out right next to it) (Others come) Nya (Earth-30) - Oh no! Lloyd (Earth-77) - Where is Amaru? (The Jays look guilty) Cole (Earth-101) - Jays! This is all your fault! Amaru took the crystal and left! Jay (Earth-101) - How were we supposed to know he was an untrustworthy criminal? Cole (Earth-30) - HE WAS IN PRISON! Jay (Earth-77) - Oh yeah... Cole (Earth-101) - WHO KNOWS WHERE HE WENT NOW? (Khessa wakes up, it turned out the spell lasted for 8 hours only) Khessa - What happened? How long have I been out? Kian - We assumed that Amaru put you on a spell and you've been out for the whole night? Khessa - My father... How could he do this? Kai (Earth-30) - Your father? Khessa - Okay... I don't like to admit that he is my father because he is a criminal. Yes he is my father... And I heard him, he went to Earth 312... Nathalie - Why would he go there? Khessa - I don't know anything about it or what it looks like... (in Earth 312) Amaru - Orion, Dimension Hopper. I am Amaru, a criminal from Earth 663. The Ninja Alliance freed me from prison, and I tricked them! I had to put a spell on my daughter but it was worth it! I got you the one thing you have been looking for... The Crystal of University! Orion '''- The Crystal of University! Adam we found it! '''Dimension Hopper - Dad! I told you not to call me that... Amaru - Dad? Adam? You two are related! Orion - Yes... Amaru, I think you will be a great help, as a spy. Amaru - But I'm pretty sure they found out. I stupidly put a spell on my daughter and didn't put fake gloves and a fake crystal in the case, right next to the incident. Orion - Disguise yourself! Amaru - Wait a second... I have a plan. (At night, they go back to Earth 101 and capture Jay from Earth-101, Cole from Earth-77, and Lloyd from Earth-30) (Amaru puts them in a spell) (They wear their clothes and give them their original clothes) Orion (Lloyd-30) - Perfect... Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series